A pinning Alpha
by Migue Florez
Summary: Derek Hale's not in love, he totally isn't, but his wolf may be. How will he play his new found love for one Stiles Stilinski? How will Stiles react to Derek's advances? Will the pack eventually shut up whit their comments while watching on the sidelines? This is a Sterek story, totally S3 canon divergent.


**Author's Note: **This is my first fanfic, so be gentle, i appreciate feedback so feel free to leave a review. Also english is not my mother's language so if you see any errors please point it out so i can fix them. This is totally divergent from season 3, just because i want to enjoy it as it comes, and not speculate or stuff. This is T for now, proly M later, if the story kicks in, please tell me if you would like to see the story continued or not. Without further ado, read on!

* * *

In his life, Derek Hale was completely sure of a few things, first, an Alpha must keep his Betas safe, in shape, and in line so they don't try to run away only to get kidnapped, bloodied and tortured by an Alpha pack, and return with the message of "We're here to test your kill all of your pack, Alpha Hale", like Erica and Boyd did. Second, when a family of hunters decides that one werewolf pack was enough in Beacon Hills and go on a killing rampage against said "second" pack (i.e. an Alpha Pack); one just doesn't get in the way, unless one want to get shot like Isaac and Scott did. And lastly and must important, Derek was not in love whit a klutz and annoying human boy. He just wasn't ok?

Ok so maybe he was, but hey, it was not his fault. It was his stupid wolf who decided to make the one Stiles Stilinski his mate, so you can blame that one on the wolf.

Ok so maybe it was Derek too that fell for the boy, but how could you not fell in love with a kid that, despite being human, having no skills in fighting (well if you don't count verbal fights that is, 'cause damn that kid can talk and spit sarcasm like no other) and being utterly and totally inferior than the enemies that rise against the pack, keep on coming to save all of the werewolves, even if his life was at risk.

Derek really admired that on Stiles, the kid always seemed to be able to help them, was it by researching for them, or distracting the enemy while the wolves healed, or the occasional and totally useful wolfsbane/mountain ash charm-thingy that he used to cast magic on others and make them feel a hard and excruciating pain, enough so that when a rival pack decided to kill everyone in Beacon Hills, Stiles alone with that charm make them yield and flee for their lives.

But that wasn't all that Stiles did for them, he didn't just help them when there was a problem that needed to get over with, he help the pack with normal teenager stuff that Derek just didn't care for. Like when he hug Isaac everytime he has a nightmare (after the Alpha pack situation they all decided that was safer for them to be a real united pack, so Derek rebuild his family home, where know lived him, Peter and Isaac, and the pack establish a new "weekly pack night" rule, so they all get together, bond over a movie and had a sleepover on the many cushions that lay on the living room) and was the only that could calm the kid after one of his nightmares. Or when he helped Erica and Boyd with their relationship problems acting like a therapist and making them talk it over. Or that he was the only one that could manage the sassiness that came everytime with every word Peter spoke, and that he was able to return every remark and _'bitch talk'_ (as he put it) Jackson did in a totally _'awesome'_ way (as he put it).

So yeah, to Derek, Stiles was just an annoying kid who couldn't stay silent and sitting still for more than five minutes, who always get in trouble and needed to get saved, who seemed to help the pack in ways that Derek could just not, that seemed to care for his pack more than any of the others did, that has the tendency to enter Derek's place like his own and cook and bake for them like he owned the place, that always seemed to wear the red hoodie that made Derek crazy, that has those beautiful and innocent brown eyes in which Derek could drown into for hours before he realize that he is staring, that always seemed to be in Derek's mind without trying and that was obviously Derek's object of affection.

* * *

It was pack night tonight and Derek was having a break down while waiting. 'What am I supposed to do? Should I tell him? 'Hey Stiles you're my mate, by the way, how's school?' Yeah 'cause that will end up sooooo well, totally end up in him accepting me. Does he even like me? I use to slam him against every wall in sight, and threaten him with every sentence he said, what if he hates me? Well if he did he wouldn't be coming tonight, but again it's 'pack night' he could be coming despite me. But he helps me when I need him, so maybe no hate, maybe he's scared? I would understand if he is scared of me I use to be a total asshole to him always manhandling him everywhere. I should change that. Yeah that will be my purpose tonight, I will show him that I can be a total different Derek than the one he knew, I will woo him, making fall in love me and we will be together forever, living happily ever after, yeah'.

And with that on mind he totally didn't freak out and almost flew out of the window into the forest to live like a hermit for the rest of his life the moment he saw Stiles came through the door of his house with his usual, beautiful, breathtaking smile on those gorgeous, slightly open, so provocative… 'Get it together Hale! Before the pack smell something's off with you' He scold himself in his mind while he made his way to the living room

"Stiles!" he greeted the teenage boy, a little bit too energetic to be considered subtle "I'm glad you could make it!" and if the confused and shocked looks that he exchange with Scott wasn't enough evidence that Derek was acting like a creep, Stiles' response totally was.

"Derek are you… smiling at me?" asked Stiles "You are able to smile? I thought that was completely impossible for you being the frowny and scowly Alpha and all of that".

Derek frown "Well yeah I can smile, idiot, I'm just… glad that you could make it, Scott told me that your dad may have told you that he wasn't happy with spending many nights away from home and that worried me because that would mean that you couldn't come here anymore".

"Ok, firstable, that was like, the longest sentence I've ever heard you speak, weird, and secondable, why were you worried? Do you like when I'm here? I thought you hated me" Stiles said with a frown forming in his face.

"Well of course I was worried… ammmm… because, your meals are awesome, yeah, that's why, I would miss your cooking I'm kinda use to eat what you cook by now so yeah" at this point Derek was fighting a blush and fidgeting with his feet against the floor.

"Don't worry Sourwolf" laughed Stiles at Derek while wondering if he was embarrassed "I'll never leave you without my cooking prowess".

"Good" and with that Derek went to his room to try to drown his embarrassment against his pillow while the rest of the pack made their way to his home.

'Well that was a total disaster, why did I have to be a total creeper and weird him out? Maybe I should be more subtle and stop doing things so unlike me. But… he sounded hopeful when he asked me if I like him being here, maybe he does like me? He just wanted to know if I didn't hate him because he likes me, or is it something else?'

"Dear nephew, when your done pinning for that little boy, come to the dining room, Stiles said dinner is ready" said a weirdly smugly Peter standing in door frame of his room.

"Coming" growled Derek.

"You wish" Peter said with a smirk.

'Great! Just what I needed, Stiles weird out, and Peter hinting… ugh… this is gonna be a long night' thought Derek while wondering if flying through the window was still an option.


End file.
